


Patricia

by insanity_and_co



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, Nudity, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity_and_co/pseuds/insanity_and_co
Summary: Patricia takes the light at an awkward time and takes advantage of the interesting situation she finds herself in with Barry's girlfriend.





	Patricia

_Warnings: Blame McAvoy for giving me the idea of Patricia as a kinky nun_. _Not explicit NSFW material but definitely some nudity, dom/sub behaviors, and I suppose a tickle kink?_   _The character is from my split fanfic Malum, but this is a separate one shot._

This was exactly what she had imagined being with Barry would be like. All breathy moans and soft touches, a little giggle when she brushed her fingers along his sides and a satisfied sigh when he pressed her into her soft bed. She enjoyed the cheekily given invitation to touch him wherever and took advantage of it, especially liking the rough five o'clock shadow on his jaw.

Hanna let her fingers explore down his neck to his collarbones, smiling into their kiss when he gasped.

They had stripped most of their clothes off before they had even made it to her bed, leaving him in boxers and her in a bra and underwear. Hanna arched her back off the bed when Barry slid his hands under her, feeling across her back for the clasp of her bra and moving down her neck.

Hanna felt like her head was swimming, everything fading away except Barry and that thing he was doing to her neck and the way his hips were pressing into hers a little harder now.

He unhooked her bra and took some of his weight off of her, elbows digging into the soft sheets beside her arms. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and his breath sent goosebumps across her chest. She suppressed the odd noise that rose in her throat when his hands moved to her legs, trailing from her knees up to her hips and back down.

Suddenly he tensed, his fingers digging harder into her hips and his weight briefly pressing her harder into the bed before whatever had just happened passed.

"Are you okay?" Hanna asked, her mind jumping to the conclusion that they were probably moving too fast. He didn't answer, spending a moment with his head still pressed against her and his breaths calming back down.

Barry slowly started to sit up, his knees pushing under Hanna's and forcing them up over his thighs. He took a deep breath and Hanna's mind - still reeling - finally took in the changes.

The squared shoulders of the person kneeling between her legs, the elegant posture, and eyes that carefully took in their position weren't Barry's.

"Well, what is this?" a feminine voice asked, composed as ever despite being breathless seconds ago. The hands that had been moving up her thighs trailed back to rest on her knees, fingertips barely skimming her skin.

Unable to form a response and still panting heavily, Hanna realized her mouth was still open in shock and snapped it shut.

"I suppose you don't really need to answer that, hmm? I can see with my own eyes what you've been up to." Patricia's words would have sounded like a scolding if she hadn't been smiling. She settled her weight back on her feet, Hanna's knees still bent over her thighs.

Hanna's legs twitched when Patricia moved her hands further down, brushing the inside of her knee with the back of a knuckle. She instictively move her knees away and Patricia let her, fingers moving down to her calves and her smile growing when Hannas legs slid further down hers, spreading a little wider to avoid Patricia's tickling touch.

Hanna, realizing her awkward position sprawled under Patricia and quite a bit more open and exposed than she had been feeling with Barry, started to prop herself up on her elbows, ready to slide up the bed and out from under those eyes that seemed to study every inch they could see.

Patricia reached forward as if to gently push Hanna's shoulders back down to the bed but she didn't have to touch her. Hanna let herself fall back onto the bed.

"I don't think there's a rush to get up, do you?" Patricia smiled and closed her eyes, mirroring the small shake of Hanna's head. Patricia muttered an approving, "Good."

Her heart was still pounding and her head was still foggy and this time she didn't move away when Patricia's fingertips brushed the inside of her knees, moving slowly up and down the skin of her thighs.

When Patricia's nails brushed against Hanna's skin she couldn't help her reaction, giggling uncontrollably and her legs jerking to squeeze together, pushing into Patricia's legs. Patricia let her fingers dance higher across her thighs and Hanna's hands darted down to grab Patricia's wrists.

"Ah ah ah," Patricia scolded, the corners of her mouth pulling up just slightly in amusement at Hanna's squirming. "If you want me to continue, you'll need to hold onto your headboard."

The two stared at each other as Hanna's foggy mind weighed out her options. This wasn't how she expected their night to go at all, but there was an excitement that washed over her as Patricia knelt between her legs and took control.

Hanna slowly reached her arms up to grip one of the wooden poles of her headboard, the small shift in her position leaving her feeling more exposed to the wandering eyes above her.

Patricia hummed an appreciative response. "Good girl."

Hanna felt her heart start to pound harder in her chest again as Patricia's eyes ran up and down her, taking in every bit of bare skin. She paused at the bra nearly sliding off of Hanna's chest, holding on only by the weight of her breasts.

"I don't think we need this, do you?" Patricia asked, one hand leaving Hanna's thigh to grab the edge of her bra. She waited to take it off until Hanna nodded, the material pulling away easily and sliding up her arms and staying around her wrists.

Instead of moving to touch her breasts like Hanna was expecting, Patricia's fingers moved down her ribs and sides. Hanna tensed at the tickling sensation, letting go of the headboard and moving her hands to reactively stop her.

Patricia _tsk_ ed quietly, fingers hovering over Hanna's sides. "If you want me to stop, I will." Patricia waited but Hanna didn't respond, caught off guard by the jolt that had run down her body at the woman's touch. "If you want us to keep going, I want you to hold onto your headboard. Good."

Hanna was gripping the pole above her head again, her fingernails digging into the wood as Patricia's smile widened and her fingers touched back down on Hanna's sides.

She felt her body jerk again when Patricia traced her fingers along her waist and hips but she didn't let go of the bed this time, another jolt rushing through her as she willed her body to relax against the odd sensations.

"So responsive," Patricia muttered, taking in the flush across Hanna's face and the heaving of her chest.

Hanna opened her mouth to respond, not entirely sure what it was she would say, but nothing came out except a gasp. Patricia's hand settled firmly on Hanna's stomach, holding her hips down and feeling the muscles tense and twitch at her suddenly firm touch.

"Now these are quite cute," Patricia said, her voice oddly light and conversational, like she was talking about the weather while her free hand traced the edges of Hanna's underwear. "But we don't really need them."

Her stomach tensed when Patricia gripped the fabric and the hand on her stomach lifted.

"Lift up," Patricia ordered and Hanna shifted, digging her heels into the bed so she could lift her hips up. Her heart pounded away even harder as Patricia slowly pulled them down. She grabbed Hanna's legs by the back of her knees and moved her legs up in the air so she could take her underwear off completely.

Hanna started to lower her legs back over Patricia's thighs again but the woman stopped her with a quiet "ah ah ah" and wrapped an arm around her thighs to hold her legs against Patricia's shoulder.

"I think," Patricia started slowly, turning her head to brush her nose against Hanna's knee, "that the two of us can have some fun."

She gently kissed Hanna's knee, then again, moving up her calf as far as she could reach while still holding her legs firmly against her shoulder.

"Don't you?" Patricia asked, watching and waiting patiently until the girl under her finally nodded.


End file.
